


Good morning kiss

by bi-e-ne (bi3ne)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beginnings, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Forehead Kisses, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Nervousness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Teasing, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi3ne/pseuds/bi-e-ne
Summary: Who doesn't want to wake up next to the man of his dreams?





	Good morning kiss

**Author's Note:**

> With 'Prince Charming' I refer here to no existing character, but would like to encourage each reader to imagine his own 'Prince Charming'. Therefore, there are no specific descriptions of outward appearances or similar to let your imagination run wild.
> 
> Please note: English is not my first language.

He stood in front of your bedroom door, well, his bedroom door actually, because you were in his house, but… whatever. He leaned with his forehead on the door, eyes closed, thoughts running through his mind. He wasn’t sure what he was waiting for. He liked you a lot and he knew you liked him, too. There was no reason to be nervous. Nevertheless, his hands were sweating and he was barely able to hold his hand on your doorknob. Why was it so hard to do this? 

Well, he was a gentleman, so he wouldn’t just invite himself into your bed without even being on a date before. He didn’t want to rush things, because this – you – felt right. But since you were here he was lying awake almost every night, wishing you would be lying by his side and you would wake up together in the morning.

‚Well, now or never‘, he took a deep breath and turned the doorknob.

He opened the door slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. It was still early in the morning, but the sun already rose and send light through the half closed blinds. He poked his head inside the room and his look fell immediately on your sleeping form. His body reacted straight away, his heart started racing, sending warmth everywhere, and he relaxed. You had quite an impact on him, right from the first moment you had bumped into each other. No one ever had such an effect on him.

He slipped through the door gap and closed the door behind him, not letting you out of his sight. He didn’t want to wake you up, so he snuck slowly to the empty bedside, enjoying the view he got. You were lying on your side, back towards him, your arms squeezing the pillow and your hair sprawled almost everywhere. He couldn’t imagine any other sight he wanted more right now. He lifted the blanket a little, just enough to sneak under without you missing something. What he couldn’t avoid was the movements the bed made when he lay down. And that seemed to be enough to wake you up. Well, at least he thought. You started moving; stretching your limbs, then turning around and facing him. Your eyelids opened a little, apparently enough to recognize the one who joined you in bed. You shut your eyes again, scooted nearer, putting your head on his shoulder, your arm around his waist. He just planned to lie next to you, watch you, until you woke up, so your reaction surprised him and he caught his breath.

‘Hey, how late is it?’ your voice was low, raspy and the sweetest sound for his ears.

‘Shh, sleep, it’s still early.’ He answered, moving you closer with his arms around you, holding you tight. You nuzzled more into him and fell asleep again. He couldn’t suppress a smile, moving his head so his lay on yours, his nose in your hair, smelling your intoxicating scent. He kissed your forehead, enjoying how you felt against him, and fell asleep still smiling.

~~~

You woke up to a tingling feeling on your face. You felt a warm breath against your skin. You felt a soft nudge to your nose. And there was this smell, this addictive smell you knew too well and which overwhelmed you every time it reached your nose. Excitement started to bubble up in you and you weren’t able to control the warmth that spread out from your heart into your whole body.

Your eyes were still closed; you didn’t dare to open them for not wanting to ruin whatever happened next. Then, a slight brush of soft lips on yours and your mind went blank. Countless butterflies woke up and fluttered in your belly and chest. Your body responded automatically, scooting nearer and kissing back, your lips matching in the sweetest and most tender kiss you ever had. His lips were warm and moist. You felt his body heat surrounding you, though your own body heat was far from extinguishing. Fingers were starting to run slightly up and down your arm.

You didn’t know how long the kiss had lasted, but it was over too soon for your liking. Nevertheless, you were not disappointed; on the contrary, there was something in the kiss… it promised more.

‘Good morning.’

You got goosebumps. God, how was it possible that the sound of a voice could cause such a reaction from you? You opened your eyes slowly, blinking a few times to the bright sunlight, partly illuminating the stunning face in front of you.

‘Morning to you, too. What a nice way to be awakened.’ His smile made your heart skip a beat. ‘Is there more of this, wherever this came from?’

The corner of his eyes crinkled at your question. ‘Maybe.’

‘Maybe?’ You tried to pout, failing miserably and smirking instead. Maybe was enough to cheer the excitement on, but you frowned when his eyes dropped.

‘If… When you go on a date with me? Tonight?’ His voice was slightly wavering with… uncertainty? Then his eyes bored into yours, clear, shining with hope and god, promising the world to you.

‘I’d love to.’ You croaked quietly (where the hell did your voice go?), but he heard it; your answer plastering a smile on his face.

Encouraged, you went on: ‘But tonight is still far away, isn’t it?’

He chuckled. ‘A few hours, more or less’ he answered in a teasing tone.

‘Good. ‘Cause I really don’t want to get up right now.’ You admitted, looking into his beautiful eyes which didn’t leave yours for a second.

He nuzzled your nose with his.

‘Me neither.’

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Let me know what you think.
> 
> And if you have an idea of your own and just don't know how to write it, just visit me on tumblr with my pseudo _bi-e-ne_ and leave me a request. I'm happy to help if possible!  
>  The same goes for offering any help, I'm always happy to have someone to beta my stories, doesn't matter if you just want to have a look on my grammar or on the content or give me advices of any kind. You're very welcome!


End file.
